A Grimes Christmas
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU: Richonne. A cute Christmas story about a house full of Grimes offsprings when old and new traditions meet. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Mia, Andre & Alex Grimes and a Christmas addition. NOTE: I don't own the TWD characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Grimes Christmas**

* * *

**A/N:** For Richonnelover1941, this replaces **ANB** which I pulled due to a lack of reader appreciation. Also, a huge thank you to ringleader1010 for creating the photo edit.

* * *

**Simone Jekesai Grimes**

It seems Simone was hell-bent on being born on Christmas Day, and she was. She was a week late and her mother, Michonne was scheduled for a cesarean in two days, but Simone was having none of that foolishness.

Nuh-uh, she was the boss and as far as things go she would be born when she was good and ready and on Christmas morning she was good and ready, so she slid through that birth canal straight into Dr. Murphy's waiting arms.

At two minutes after midnight, on the morning of December twenty-fifth, baby Simone Jekesai Grimes was born.

Her poor mother was exhausted but happy that the work was over. Now, they could meet the most tenacious Grimes yet.

Moments after she was born and gently suctioned, little Simone announced her entrance into the world on Christmas morning by screaming at the top of her lungs. She was wrapped in a towel and gently placed onto her mother's chest.

"Congratulations to both of you and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, doc and the same to you," Michonne answered exhausted.

"Thank you, Dr. Murphy. I'm happy we won't be responsible for you missing your family dinner. Merry Christmas," Rick added.

Dr. Murphy laughed. It was par for the course because the babies truly were the boss of her schedule because she enjoyed bringing new life into the world.

Rick looked at his wife and the newest edition to the Grimes family and his heart burst with pride. He was happy he was able to witness it even if Simone was meant to be their last child. The moment was bittersweet, but he was a happy man. He snapped a photo of the pair and distributed it to his family and closest friends with the caption, 'Merry Christmas! Mom and Baby are doing very well. We are happy and excited to introduce to you, Simone Jekesai Grimes.'

Rick's hand gently touches Michonne's face, "Merry Christmas, babe! This was not exactly how I thought we'd ring it in but it's just as good."

Michonne smiled. They had been at it almost every day past her due date, hoping what worked for Mia's early birth would have the same effect for Simone but sex did not make it happen. They stopped their frisky morning and nightly routine two days before so as not to ruin Christmas for the children. But by late afternoon on Christmas Eve, her Braxton Hicks contraction slowly morphed into something more. By 9 o'clock that night, they were in active labour and the rest, as they say, was history because the littlest Grimes had a will all her own.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"She is as beautiful as her mother," Rick said admiring his newest love and compliments his wife.

"Be careful, that's what you said about Mia."

"Because they are. Did you have to make them so damn perfect?"

Michonne chuckled, "So, it's my fault your daughters will probably get you incarcerated? Last I checked, the recipe was the same on all occasions, except you decided the outcome."

"Yeah, but the boys are someone else's problem. I think I've aged ten years in the past twenty-four hours," he added, running his hand over the short grey beard which framed his exhausted features.

"Yeah... they're my problem. I have to make sure they become upstanding young men and not make me a grandmother before my time."

Rick smiled, "Easy for you to say, you haven't changed one bit." He added rubbing his beard for emphasis.

"How do you figure that, so far it's only your facial hair that's turned grey, but I like it. It's sexy as long as it remains short like this not that mountain man look that practically scared poor Mia to death."

"First, Mia and now Simone…it's stressful God only knows what this one will be demanding in another six years."

Michonne chuckled recalling their oldest daughter's demand for a tiara like the one the Duchess of Sussex wore on her wedding day. On that day, she also declared her intentions to marry a Prince which created a fissure in the father-daughter duo. That fissure, however, was quickly mended once Mia found out she would be a big sister once more, this time to a baby sister something she wanted for a very long time. Their only problem now was how long will Simone keep her big sister's interest and her husband safe?

"Yeah? You still find me sexy? The mountain man didn't do too badly, he knocked you up."

"Of course I do. Maybe so, but I prefer this look." Michonne answered gently pulling his face to hers and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips to reassure him. "Do you want to hold her before going home? You'll need a couple of hours of sleep before the kids awaken."

Rick carefully took his baby girl into his arms and admired her. His eyes became Misty. "Mornin', Princess Simone. I'm your daddy and I am so happy that you are finally here. Wanna know a lil secret? Your big sister, Mia, will be delighted to finally meet you. She has been waiting for you for a very long time," he whispered to his daughter.

Little Simone's blue eyes blinked and she yawned in response to her father's ramblings.

"You're right, Princess, you both need to rest. I'm sorry that daddy won't be here when you wake up," Rick added, kissed her cheek and passed their little bundle of joy back to Michonne.

"It's okay, they need you there. Simone and I will be resting up for your visit later today. Plus, you will need to calm Mia down."

"Thank you!"

"For?"

"For being you… I'm happy I was here this time."

Michonne extended her index finger to his lips, "Don't... let's not spoil this. It's her birthday and Christmas too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**...**

**Mia, Andre and Alex**

At six o'clock that morning, Rick was sprawled out in the king-size bed and deep in sleep.

"Daddy, Daddy! Are you awake?" Mia asked as she plopped herself onto the bed rousing her comatose father, "Where's my Mommy?" she asked concerned.

Rick rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes thankful for the few hours he was blessed with. He was tickled to know that despite it being Christmas morning his daughter was more interested in things other than Santa. "Mornin', Princess. Your mommy and sister are at the hospital. They are resting."

Mia's worried face became elated and she began jumping on the bed. "She's here? Daddy, can you please take me to see Mommy and my sister? Pleeeeeeze, Daddy?" She begged batting her long curly lashes over excited blue orbs.

"Yes, but we have to eat breakfast first, Princess. You wouldn't want to hurt Gran's feelings now, would you?" Mia shook her head no. Her eyes became sad and her beautiful heart-shaped lips turned down.

"Come here, sweetie." Rick took his little girl into his arms, "Don't be sad, Princess, mommy and Simone are resting." Rick felt like shit whenever his daughter looked at him that way, so he quickly retrieved his phone unlocked it and passed it to his daughter. "Here are a couple of photos of them," Rick added as his hand push her long honey-coloured spiral curls away from her beautiful face.

Just then the bedroom door flew open and the twins, Andre and Alex came rushing in. Each boy jumped on either side of the bed neither seeming to notice the absence of their mother.

"Mia, let's go. Santa was here," the boys screamed.

Mia's eyes grew like saucers as she stared at the photos of her mommy and her baby sister. She couldn't wait to meet her.

"Mia? Santa was here and he brought lots of presents too," Alex announced not entirely sure why his sister was so interested in their father's silly phone.

Then the boys were off again bolting for the door to go downstairs. "Mia, last one there… is a rotten egg," Andre began and his twin Alex finished the challenge like an old couple who finish each other's thoughts after years of being together.

"Look… she's here!" Mia added holding out the phone for them to see.

"Who?" Andre asked, "Where's Mommy?" He added seemingly noticing their mother's absence for the very first time.

"Yeah, where's Mommy?" Alex chimed in.

"Simone's with Mommy. Look…"

The two boys careened to a stop. Alex bumped into his brother who stopped without warning.

"Ouch!" Andre cried out.

Rick sat up in bed amused at the conflict playing out before him. He wondered whether the boys would actually come back to bed to see the photo of their sister or would the lure of their gifts be greater? That morning, their curiosity won out. The boys pounced onto the bed on either side of their sister to see the new addition to the family, but their interest was fleeting.

"Daddy, what about Christmas?" The boys asked, "If Mommy's there, what about Christmas?"

Rick chuckled, "That's the magic of Christmas if you are good, Santa finds you wherever you may be."

_**Merry Richonne Christmas!**_

_**Please #KeepRichonneAlive by leaving a review below. Chapter 2 ready to drop, it all depends on you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Grimes Christmas**

* * *

**A/N:** This is written from multiple storylines with no real plot. I may or may not ever get back to _ANB_, so enjoy this for what it is, their happy ever after.

* * *

**Traditions**

**Mary Grimes**

Michonne had long ago ceded the chore of decorating their mansion to her mother-in-law Mary Grimes. The home was both Mary and her father Morgan's wedding gift to them. It was massive for two people who were the only child in their respective families, but it was their parents... mostly Mary's not so subtle message that they wanted it filled with grandchildren.

The Christmas tradition began six Christmases ago. It was Mia's first Christmas when Mary and her partner, Tobin moved into the guest house just prior to Thanksgiving and remained in Atlanta straight throughout the holidays. The guest house where they stayed was decorated for Christmas on Black Friday. The main house, however, had to wait until December because her daughter-in-law insisted on it.

As tradition goes, on the 1st of December every year, Mary Grimes arrived at the manor with Tobin in tow and together with the groundskeeper, the housekeeper, the nanny and the older the grandchildren they decorated the manor inside and out. The whole affair would take up to two days to accomplish and each year the decorations were more lavish than the year before.

Mary being the matriarch of her family, she was overly protective of them and would do anything to keep them together. As her family grew it gave her great pleasure to indulge in the magic of Christmas because she always wanted a houseful of little Grimes running around especially at Christmas but it wasn't in the cards for her. Thankfully, however, her son, Rick and her daughter-in-law, Michonne were blessed in the baby-making department which made her very happy. Mary loved Christmas because it was the only time of year she could throw her weight around and spoil her grandbabies to her heart's delight without being reproached for the simple reason that everybody loves Christmas the way Gran went overboard.

On Christmas morning, like clockwork, she arrived at the manor at the crack of dawn and began prepping breakfast for her family and the lamb and cornish hens which were intended for Christmas dinner. This year with the baby's arrival Christmas would be a little different. It meant, there would be two Christmas dinners, one now and another once Michonne and the baby came home. But Mary didn't mind at all because her favourite thing to do when not bossing people around was cooking for her family.

**….**

**Carl**

On Christmas mornings, the aroma of Grans cooking and Christmas music floated throughout the house.

After a family breakfast of eggs, waffles with cranberry butter, fresh fruits, avocado on toast with smoked salmon, tomatoes and alfalfa sprouts, juice, hot chocolate and coffee, the boys were ready to raid the tree to see what cool things Santa brought.

The air was usually charged with excitement, and despite his age, Carl looked forward to this part of Christmas when the air was charged with anticipation and wonder. His brothers and sister brought the magic of Christmas to life, something which was lacking from his childhood because he was an only child. His Christmases were different, sure there were tons of gifts and his parents smiled and engaged him but as he grew older he knew different. He knew it when it was just him and Mia and when the twins came along. Secretly, Carl lived for the magic of Christmas mornings to revel in the excitement of his siblings. This is what made him such an awesome big brother.

This morning was different, however, because Mia who was usually the ringleader, the one who woke everyone up couldn't be any less interested in participating in raiding the tree. Plus, she hadn't left their father's side all morning. Their father did his very best to keep her spirits up, but occasionally he was caught glancing at his phone. Carl knew he was waiting for a sign that Operation Christmas was a go.

Usually, whenever Carl was home, Mia was his shadow. Mia should be happy... it was Christmas, her favourite holiday of the year, he was home and the baby was finally here… aye, there's the rub, Carl thought. The baby was finally here but not physically present and neither was their mom or the grandparents on the Jones side, that being Morgan and Carol, his new bride.

"Hey, Mimi. What's the matter?"

"It's not Christmas, Carl. There's no Mommy, no Simone and no Grandpa and Grandma. Gran always says everyone comes home for Christmas, but they are not here," Mia sighed.

"Grandma and Grandpa are stuck at the airport, but they'll be here for dinner," Carl added telling a white lie to soothe his sister's fears. In fact, their grandparents had been in town for a few days. They were a plan B scenario and a good thing too because Baby Simone changed the game plan, so Morgan and Carol were on a secret mission.

Carl no sooner finished speaking when the doorbell rang. Rick was faster than anyone to react. He practically jumped out of his seat picked up his daughter and headed for the door.

**….**

**Grandpa & Grandma Jones**

Morgan and Carol Jones were newlyweds. It was their first Christmas together as Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

Michonne was Morgan's only child. As a result, he began spending major holidays with his family and was present for every milestone in his grandchildren's lives making up for his absence in Michonne's life while he was busy amassing his fortune. He and his new wife Carol were now semi-retired which allowed them the luxury to do so.

They arrived in Atlanta a week prior, but due to the touch and go nature as to when Baby Grimes would actually make her entrance into the world, a plot was devised that their presence would only be known to their grandbabies on Christmas day in the event his son-in-law and his daughter was otherwise occupied. It was their job to make sure gifts were at the hospital in the event Christmas was slightly derailed being that they were newlyweds and the fact Simone arrived earlier that morning.

Morgan and Carol arrived at the hospital shortly after eight-thirty that morning. A slight knock on the door announced their presence. "Come in," Michonne's voice commanded.

Morgan and Carol entered the room carrying two rolling suitcases. The couple exchanged pleasantries and hugged Michonne. "It's okay to pick her up, Daddy. I know it's killing you not to." Michonne added.

Morgan chuckled at his daughter's apt assessment of the situation because it truly was killing him not to hold the precious little bundle in his arms. Every time, he had done so with each grandchild it took him back in time to when he held Michonne for the very first time. As he reached into the crib to take his grandchild into his arms, he remarked, "If I didn't know better, she could be Mia's clone. How's Richard holding up?"

Michonne chuckled, "Not too well. Suddenly, he feels as though he's aged ten years in twenty-four hours."

The adults all laughed remembering the father and daughter tiff which Michonne recorded and shared with them.

"It's a good thing we'll soon be based in Atlanta and travelling to New York occasionally.

Michonne raised her brow, "You are?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I found a good replacement for me there." Morgan added adjusting a sleeping Simone in his arms and smiling at his little angel. "The fellow is called Ezekiel King. He's a little eccentric but he's a good man and I trust him."

"You didn't have to do that," Michonne added feeling slightly guilty.

"Darling, I did. I am blessed that you gave me a second chance… you are my family… and your family is growing up so fast, I don't want to miss this opportunity. I missed everything when you were younger… I was blind then. I want to be here now because family is everything. This is everything," Morgan added pacing about the room and gently rocking his grandbaby.

"Michonne, what can I do for you, dear? I know you're exhausted and today will be exhausting" Carol offered.

"Did you bring me something to wear?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then, I will take the opportunity to shower and dress up a bit while you are here. Thanks, Carol."

"You're welcome, dear. I'll get busy setting up the place."

**….**

"Grandpa! Grandma! You are here!" Mia squealed with delight, reaching for her grandpa Morgan's outstretched arms knowing now, they were almost together and soon they will meet the baby and see her mommy again.

"Of course, sweetheart, it's Christmas. We always make it home for Christmas. Plus, I hear there's a new addition to our family. Isn't that right, grandma?" Morgan asked Carol drawing her into the conversation.

"It most certainly is true, we got photos this morning right after she was born. Hi, darlin' Mia, bet you're excited to meet Baby Simone?"

Mia's pretty little head of curls bobbed up and down as she beamed a toothless smile at her grandparents.

"Merry Christmas, Richard," Morgan greeted Rick who looked stressed.

"How was your trip?" Rick asked wondering why they hadn't texted or called as was the plan.

"We were running a little late this morning, but it went well. We left in such a hurry that we managed to forget our phones. One at home, the other, more than likely on a side excursion," Carol added meaning at the hospital.

Rick was a little miffed, the last thing he wanted to hear about was his father-in-law's sex life.

Morgan looked embarrassed but quickly added, "Congratulations, son."

"Thank you," Rick added and opened the huge door further to allow them room to enter into the foyer.

**….**

"Merry Christmas, Morgan, Carol, and congratulations to you on your latest grandbaby," Mary and Tobin greeted the newcomers who greeted back in kind.

"Have you eaten?" Mary asked.

"No we haven't actually," Carol responded her complexion rather flushed.

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen, but you'll have to help yourselves," Mary added reaching forward and taking Mia from Morgan's arms.

"Thank you," Carol added leading her new husband off towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Princess, let's see what we can do with your hair."

"Gran, can I wear my tiara with my pretty dress?"

"Certainly, Princess. Today's a special day?"

"Carl, darling, be a dear and have the boys clear the table then get them ready."

"Sure, Gran. Come on you two. Shake a leg."

"Ready for what, Gran? We're supposed to be opening presents," the boys whined.

"You will, just not for a little while yet."

An hour later, after everyone had opened several gifts, it was time to go to the hospital and meet the new Baby Grimes.

**….**

**Family**

Later that morning, the Grimes and Jones family arrived at the hospital for a late morning visit. The door to Michonne's private room opened to reveal a room transformed to reflect the dual occasions of the day. There were flowers and balloons welcoming the newest addition to the Grimes clan, but most of all, in the corner stood a silver Christmas tree, it was sparse and reminiscent of a Charlie Brown Christmas tree and beneath it were gifts.

Mia dashed for the bed where her mother sat cradling Simone in her arms. Andre and Alex dashed towards the Christmas tree.

"Mommy, Mommy, can I hold her?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Michonne replied patting a space on the bed for Mia to join her. "I love your dress, Princess. Did Gran get that for you?"

Mia's head bobbed up and down "And Simone too but she's too tiny for hers."

Rick hoisted Mia up and deposited her next to his beautiful wife and whispered, "My girls," with great pride. He kissed Michonne's cheek which caused her to smile. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you. Did you manage to rest at all?" she asked.

"A few hours. You?"

"The same," he added.

Carl walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, Mom!" He added admiring his youngest baby sister cradled in Mia's arms and supported by his mom's arm.

"Thanks, sweetie. Would you like to hold her?"

"I will once Mia is ready to share," he chuckled in response to his mom's offer knowing that his sister Mia was in a world all her own poking her tiny fingers into her sister's little fist, finally having gotten her biggest wish to date.

"Mommy, she's beautiful. Thank you!" Mia whispered, not wanting to wake her little sister because she didn't want her to cry.

After both Carol and Morgan admired their latest grandchild and offered congratulations to the happy couple, Rick cleared his throat to get the twin's attention.

"Andre and Alex, what do you say to your mommy? Come and meet your sister."

"Dadddd," the boys whined as they walked towards the bed. "Hi, Mommy, When are you coming home so we can have Christmas?"

"Hey, Andre and Alex," Michonne added taking turns tousling her boy's curls and kissing their cheeks. "Sweethearts, you know Christmas is not just about presents, right? The most important part of Christmas is family, and this morning our family grew by one… you have a new sister. Would you like to say hello to her?"

"Hi, Simone," they added and looked pleadingly at their mother.

"Go... go on!" Michonne indicated shooing them away knowing the only thing they truly wanted to do was to find their names on a gift under the tree. Carl accompanied his brothers to allow his parents a few minutes alone.

"Come on, Mimi... there's something for you and Simone too," Carl called back.

Mia looked torn, she couldn't decide, so her father gave her an out.

"It's daddy's turn to hold Simone, sweetie," so Rick took Simone relieved that he could finally hold his daughter once more while the excited children opened their gifts.

A surprise visit from Dr. Murphy who was still on duty and between deliveries found a room full relatives trying to make the best of new traditions. After a quick assessment of her patients' vitals, she announced that Baby Grimes and her mommy were free to leave. Michonne was instructed to rest with a follow-up appointment in a few days.

**….**

**Christmas at the Grimes**

Hours later, after a huge Christmas dinner and the last of the wrapping paper had been cleaned up from under the tree and order had been somewhat restored in the Grimes household, family photos were taken.

Shortly after the madness Mary and Tobin called dibs and absconded with their newest grandbaby. "Hello there, Princess Simone, this is your Gran and Gramps. We've been waiting for you for some time and we're happy that you are finally home."

At the sound of the voice, the sleeping princess opened her eyes once more. Mary gasped; it was déjà vu… she was staring at Mia's clone. Simone yawned and stared back at her grandparents studying their faces.

**….**

Days after, Michonne relaxed in Rick's arms on the sofa in the family room enjoying a moment of reprieve from the endless holiday visits. They were admiring one of the latest family photos to grace the Grimes mantle. It featured Rick wearing his Santa hat holding on to Michonne both of whom wore radiant smiles; next to them were the twins Andre and Alex clowning around in their Santa hats. Then there was Mia whose head gently rests on her favourite brother's shoulder, while Carl held baby Simone both of whom were also sporting Santa hats.

"Dinner!" Mary's voice rang out from the kitchen.

**_Merry Richonne Christmas!_**

**_Please #KeepRichonneAlive by leaving a review below._**


End file.
